Kiss Me And The Small Bump
by Jay Lock
Summary: (Set here after My Brothers Keeper) Damon and Elena have finely consummated the relationship and have finely released How much they love each other.They are living in a state of care free bless, no responsibilities...Then Bella Zoe shows on to their doorstep. Taking her in, seals her fate and...Theirs. Mature because its Vampire Diaries,How could it not be. On Hiatus sorry!
1. Prologue

The Original Summary

(Set here after My Brothers Keeper) Damon and Elena have finely consummated the relationship and have finely released How much they love each other. They are living in a state of care free bless, no responsibilities... And Then Bella Zoe Cullen shows on to their doorstep. Elena decides take her in thinking she's in trouble and needs Their help but what she don't release is as she and damon are doing this she are sealing not only Bella's fate but her's also and how tightly they are intertwined. (Damon/Elena)(Stefan/Bonnie)(Caroline/Klaus)(Rebekah/Matt)(Hayley?/Tyler?) (Elijah/Bella?)

Previously on The Vampire Dairies

Stefan: She said she has feelings for Damon.

* * *

Stefan: You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up.

(Damon stays silent for a moment with a blank, expressionless face.)

Damon: Oh.

* * *

(Stefan grimaces and laughs)

Stefan: Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life.

* * *

Klaus: I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids.

* * *

(Damon is walking down the stairs. Elena is following right behind him.)

Elena: Damon.

(Damon stops at the bottom of the staircase and turns to look at her.)

Damon: Still here.

(There is a moment of silence and Elena sighs and finally speaks up.)

Elena: We need to talk.

Damon: Stefan told me about the break up.

Elena: So, he didn't tell you why?

Damon: Nope. But I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so why don't you tell me?

Elena: You.

(Damon stares at her, speechless at this reveal. They stare at each other for a long moment. Professor Shane walks by, but stops when he sees Damon.)

* * *

(Caroline stops and looks at him.)

Caroline: You're. Perfect.

(Klaus smiles.)

Caroline: Just so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you.

(Klaus doesn't say anything. Caroline eventually looks at him again anyways.)

* * *

The girls and their escorts bow to each other and begin the dance. Damon watches them for a moment then looks over at Elena, remember when they had danced together at the last Miss Mystic Falls. Elena is still looking around for Jeremy but eventually catches Damon looking at her and she smiles. Damon looks back and watches the dance.

* * *

(Caroline and Klaus are walking next to the pond on the Lockwood property. Klaus is carrying two glasses and a bottle of champagne.)

Caroline: It's just, as her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything.

Klaus: So, being a vampire's changed her?

Caroline: But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person.

Klaus: It's very peculiar.

(Klaus smirks and looks as if he knows something she doesn't. Caroline looks at him.)

Caroline: What's that look for?

Klaus: It'll all make sense eventually.

* * *

Caroline: Would you ever take it?

Klaus: Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hm?

Caroline: So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?

(Klaus looks at her and pops the cork off the champagne bottle. He avoids the question.)

Klaus: How about you?

Klaus: Life used to be a lot easier.

(Klaus stands up and pulls a piece of paper out from inside his jacket.)

Klaus: Don't you miss the days of being...

(He opens up the paper and starts to read from it.)

Klaus: 'Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee' and the 'Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle.'

(Caroline looks up at him with wide, horrified eyes.)

Caroline: Is that my Miss Mystic application?

(She stands up and smacks the paper out of his hands.)

Caroline: Where did you get that?!

(Klaus laughs and catches the paper. He continues reading.)

Klaus: 'When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellence.'

(Caroline runs her hands through her hair in frustration.)

Klaus: Now, I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident.

(Caroline looks at him and laughs sarcastically.)

Klaus: 'And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire.."

(Caroline has her hand on her hips and continues to nod and smile, clearly not enjoying this torment. Klaus cannot stop laughing.)

Klaus: Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in spire.

(Caroline tries to grab the paper out of his hands again.)

Caroline: Yeah, it's very funny.

(She continues to try to take the paper from Klaus, but he keeps pulling it out of reach.)

Caroline: It's hilarious. Just-

(Klaus holds the paper out behind him and away from Caroline. He looks at her with an expression that clearly says try and take it from me. Caroline stops trying and cracks a smile. She begins to laugh.)

* * *

Shane: You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the mark. It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing, even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform.

Damon: What kind of witch?

Shane: Come on, Damon.

(Damon grabs Shane by the wrist and squeezes it.)

Damon: I love pressure points. What kind of witch?

Shane: Come on, you're a big boy, you can figure this one out.

(Damon thinks for a moment.)

Damon: A Bennett witch.

Shane: Aren't too many of those lying around as I'm sure you know. So, none of this matters until Bonnie's back in touch with her magic and between the two of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there?

* * *

(Realizing what she has just done, she walks over to him and kneels down next to him. She starts to shake him.)

Elena: Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up.

(Elena continues to panic and shake Jeremy. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and stakes Elena in the neck with the hidden arm cuff stake. Elena gasps and clutches her neck.)

* * *

Klaus: I never answered your question; if I ever thought about being human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human.

(Caroline smiles.)

* * *

Elena: You mean me. The only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go.

(Stefan is clearly upset by Elena's words.)

* * *

(Jeremy is in his room, packing a bag. Matt enters.)

Matt: What are you doing?

Jeremy: I can't keep living here if I want to kill my sister.

Matt: Elena knows that. That's why she moved out and asked me to move in.

(Jeremy looks up at him in surprise.)

Jeremy: What?

Matt: Look, I'm not one of them, Jer. I'll keep an eye on you and we can keep this Hunter business in check.

Jeremy: Where's Elena gonna go?

(Matt doesn't respond, because the answer is pretty obvious.)

* * *

Damon opens the front door. Elena is outside, carrying her luggage. She walks in the house. Stefan walks out of the parlor and they look at each other.)

Elena: I can't stay at home anymore.

(Stefan nods.)

Stefan: Pick a room. I'll crash somewhere else.

(Stefan walks out of the house. Elena and Damon watch him leave.)

* * *

**First Chapter Ready!**


	2. Chapter I: Kiss Me At The Beginning

Kiss Me And The Small Bump

**Hey Guys! New story! Been thinking about writing this for a while, actually since episode 4 when it was actually originally based but by the time I started it I saw My Brothers keeper and bang I released that this would be easier and I don't have to change too much in the story, because after this chapter it goes of onto a different road. . Hope you enjoy! Please review**

**Disclaimer:Bella Zoe and Other OC characters are my creation But Everything Else (Characters and Places)belongs to The creators and Producers of The Vampire Dairies. I am neather...Sadly...  
**

Chapter I: Kiss Me At The Beginning 

I sat on the couch in the parlour thinking about how much I wish I was here on different circumstances. Why Jeremy? Why is us again? It's always us.

Stefan had betrayed me without even realizing it. He had destroyed Jeremy's innocence in one day and then he acts as if he was doing me a favour because there might be a cure. HA! He just wants me to go back to being "that" Elena, the one that truly died not after she went off the bridge but when she killed a man. The guilt, the pain. That will never go away, wither I'm human or Vampire. God forgive me, that will never go away.

I hear him before i see him and smell the alcohol, whisky if I'm not wrong. I would never drink it most of the time but this was one of these times I needed it. Damon walks across the room and hands me a glass of whiskey.

"Thanks." I say, talking with both hands before taking a nice gulp of the burning drink.

Damon sits down next to me. His very presence makes me feel better than the whiskey does. I want him so badly but I don't know the words to say it. There so much there. It could only be one thing… love. After all this time of denying it was still the truth.

"I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey." Damon lifted an eyebrow, smirking and my stomach did a noticed these things about me without me even telling him while with Stefan he was always trying to make us have moments instead of just letting them happen.

I looked into his eyes which asked me "do you want to tell me or do I have to worm it out of you".

I took a breath and answered simply. "My brother wants to kill me."

His smiled sadly and tried to make me feel better by say."Welcome to the club."

I chuckle in spite of myself. Damon always had a way of calming me down with his humor.

Damon holds his glass out to me and i clink mine against his. we then both swing, me making a face as it burn slightly.

He looked at me to continue and I did. "Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat-out admitted that she doesn't like me this way," I paused as I felt the anger flare up inside me."I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing."

Damon listened quietly and then said. "You want to know what I think."

I look at him, begging him to tell me

He looks into my eyes and answers with the most wonderful thing he could have ever said. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive."

We stare at each other for a moment. He loved me even like this, after all the times i had broken his heart and chosen over him. I realized in that moment that not only was I in love him but i loved him, just as unconditionally as he loved me. That no matter what happened we would love each other as lovers but as friends . Soul mates forever dancing in tandem.

I smiles and laugh for joy at this discovery that i should have made long ago. I thought back to today and I said without thinking trying to show him how much I thought of him. "That dance that they did today kind of reminded me of when…"

Damon finished my sentence. "When we danced together."

Damon smiles at me with such deep love. i nod, eyes ready to tear up for reasons i can't even think of.

"I wanted to dance with you today." I said.

I looks up at Damon. He looks at me like he can't believe this is real like he's going to wake up any moment. If that's the case then I hope I remember this dream and make it reality. Damon places his glass on the coffee table and takes my glass out of my hands and puts it down as well. He stands up and offers his hand to me, silently asking me to dance. My heart flutters for what feels like the first time like after all this time. Since my parents death it has restarted. I smiles, takes it, and stands up. Damon leads me over to the front of the fireplace. He takes my other hand and lowers one of his to my waist, while I places my other hand on his shoulder.

We start to dance and place our heads together. Staring deep into each others souls the way I could never with Stefan.

Damon smiles and twirls me around. He pulls me back in and kisses me passionately. i don't fight, don't feel bad. Screw Stefan and Caroline, this is my life and i had a right to decide what was possible for me, Everything that was right for me. I deepen the kiss with all the love in my heart, when I hear it. His heart beating… it was beautiful. So fast and beating in time with mine as if both had started beating at the same time many years ago.

He grabs the back of my head and runs his hands into my hair pulling me towards him. Gosh, how does he know that all women have dreamed of a man kissing her like that?

My inter vampire goddess takes over (I never even knew she was there till now, there had never been one in my human life) and I super speed Damon into a wall so hard that I knock over the lamp I put in the last time lived her to brighten the room and break it. He smiles into the kiss knowing I'm letting go and just being real. We continue to kiss and then i pull back, breaking this kiss. For a moment he looks hurt but then smile knowing this will make his head spin.I take Damon's shirt in my hands and rip it open. He smiles like a little boy getting his life's greatest wish, knowing that I would never do this out of lust but love and I smiled back knowing this was right. We began kissing again, him pulling me towards him with my hips.

He super speeds me into the wall next to the fireplace and continues to kiss me. He holds up my leg to his waist and I grabs hold to the wall and left myself up so both my legs around his waist. He takes a hold of my thighs to support me against the wall. I let go of it and slide my hands down from his shoulders to the zipper of his pants. I undo it and his button. he grabs my hand and stops the kiss.

"No Elena," He said. I felt the beginning of rejection in my chest. "Not here. I don't want our first time being up against a wall fully clothed like somebody might walk in any second and we're a one night stand. You deserve the best."

I smiled and began to cry, out of joy and relief. he wasn't rejecting me, was honouring me and wanted us to make love like we should. I wish my first time would have been like that instead it was with Stefan right to our left on the staircase with our clothes on, then I though it was passionate but now being older I realize it was disrespectful of him and cheap in a way. We didn't know each other really only what we thought we were. I stared into his eyes, all doubt leaving me and smiled. He began to tear to and kissed each away as they began to fall. He kissed me sweetly and gentle. Then pulled me away from the wall and through me in the air before catching bridal style and carrying me up the stairs while I kissed him wherever I saw skin exposed. Within seconds we are in his room. He walks to the bed and gently lays me down on the bed. He lays down beside me and we slowly undress each other wanting to take every sight, sound, touch and thought so we would remember it forever.

I am straddling Damon and pushed him down on the bed. I kisses him with passion. Damon then rolls on top of me and kisses down her neck and chest. We kiss each other all over as they make love both naked and on the soft bed. Nothing between us and i felt a trust towards him being able to wear nothing and him loving even the knobbly bits. The moon poured down on us and It made me want to believe like something more wonderful could happen. I felt something come even more alive in me.

Bella Zoe's POV

I stood in front of the house I grew up in once. It still looks the same after all those years. I looked down at the News paper in my hand and smiled.

Tuesday, December. 21St 2010 Garbage Day 3

The day everything changes and it all began with a dance, and a kiss at the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2:The Day Everything Changes

**Kiss Me And The Small Bump**

**Disclaimer:Bella Zoe and Other OC characters are my creation But Everything Else (Characters and Places)belongs to The creators and Producers of The Vampire Dairies. I am neather...Sadly...**

Chapter 2:The Day Everything Changes

**Elena POV**

I watch Damon laying in bed asleep until he wakes up.

I had been in his bathroom combing my hair and my brushing my teeth. He sees that I'm not beside him and raises his head, looking around. I want to laugh at his confused face. I love how he looked so sleepy and cute.

"Elena?" He called sounding worried that I may had left.

I smile coming out from the bathroom. He takes in the sight of me and smiles widely. I have on Damon's shirt over my black lingerie. I walks back over to the bed.

"Hey." I say acting shy as I tip toe across the floor .

"Hey." He says as I jump into the bed beside him. We smile at each other and he pulls me towards him by my waist gentle. "Thought you might've left."

And miss all this, never!

"No I don't have to be at school for..." I hold my wrist up and looks at it as if there's a watch, which, there isn't. "At least twenty minutes ago."

Me and Damon kiss each other and pull away, Damon playing with my hair. I look into his handsome face and see a glint in his eyes as he smiles. I've never seen that face before.

"What's that face?" I ask, confused. I thought i knew all his faces, I didn't like this.

Damon draws picture on my stomach and asks."What face?" then He smiles.

"That face." I say.

He rolls eyes as if he trying to act like it's no big deal. "I'm happy."

I made him happy. Just that fact made me want to jump and do a cheer. actually I have a feeling that he would love that.

He smiles again and i do too before we kiss once more. I roll on top of him and lifts his chin up with my finger as we continue to kiss.

**Bella Zoe POV**

I smack the alarm clock before rolling over in my guest room. Wanting to go back to sleep but knowing no such thing could happen.

Mrs. Flowers being the kindest women and witch I ever knew, had let me stay here for the last week as I tried to figure out how to slip into my family's lives and got better. I couldn't just go up to the front and ring it and say. "Hey look we have the same nose. I know you don't really know who I am but we're related! YAY!" The way things had been going at this point for them they would just stake me on the spot because from what I know everybody that new came into town was trying to kill them.

No, I had to plan this out perfectly and make my entrance at the right moment. Today was that day. So time to get up.

I flipped the blankets off me and speeded into the bathroom.

**Elena POV**

I slowly kiss down Damon's chest and i could feel his heart beating ,telling me he was enjoying it. I look up at his face. Now he has his sex face, i smile.

**Bella Zoe POV**

I walked out of the bathroom haven had a shower and changed.

I wore my Red sex pistols t-shirt with a nice black blazer that came elbow, a pair of black skinny jeans with black combat boots , bangles and my family creat necklace, which was tucked in. Couldnt let them see that!

I had nothing to pack, having not been able to grab anything when it happened. It was so fast, one moment i was there, the next I was here only the clothes on my and my backpack, which had only a couple of papers, my wallet that contained money I couldn't use and my Id which again I couldn't use ,and the diary my mom gave me when I was a freshman, family tradition.

Thankfully it was Mrs. Flowers who found me. Half dead and in shock,(by magic) she got me into bed ,where I slept for the next two days barely able to keep anything down. Thank god she had foresight, so she knew not to call the hospital or police. What would they had made of me? Of course they would have called the first people on my contact list and that would have been bad, for so many reasons!

I picked up my bag and sighed, time to make myself known...

**Elena POV**

Damon and I continue to kiss. Only to separate so Damon can run kisses down stomach and proceeds to take of my lace underwear off me before running kisses back up. We then continue to kiss me, grabbing his ass as he moves on top of me. We begin to make love again, him thrusting into me. Damon kissing my neck. He hits my spot and I begin to orgasm digging my nails into his back. I dig into his back so hard he begins to bleed , when I come. He smiles and we stair into each others eyes. He pauses for a moment, but begins to kiss my neck again.

**Bella Zoe POV**

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen and the smell of Eggs, Bacon and Rolo Hot chocolate (My Favorite) fly up my nose.

stands behind the counter waiting for me. She looks at my attire and smiles sadly.

"You can't stay? Can you?" She says.

"I'm sorry but i have to go. Belive me I want to stay and not have to do this but somethings telling me I have to ." I said,really meaning it. My family was only a mile away but They didn't know me and that was scary. What if I got rejected by them?

"I know, dear. that's why I made your hot chocolate to go and here's apple and among other things for your fist day of school." She said walking across the room before handing me a paper bag and a travel mug.

I took them and we stared at each other. After only a week, she was not only a friend but the closest thing I've ever had to a grand mother. She stepped forward and gave me a hug and I gave her one back.

"I'm not going to wish you luck... Because you don't need it. everything going to work out, I can see it!" She pulled away and smiled. "they are going to love you before and after they figure out who you are ."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a physic witch remember?" She said, letting me go." Okay, now get going. You well be late and that would fuck everything up!"

We laughed.

"I'll come visit when i get settled, okay? I said opening the back door and waving.

"Sure thing." She said , waving back.

And with that I was off, speeding through the forest, and drinking my hot chocolate.

**Elena POV**

Damon and I walk down the stairs together and through the hallway.

"Bag?" Damon asks.

I answer. "I got it."

I grab my bag from off the table in the foyer where I had left it last night..

'Scarf." he said.

He takes a scarf and wraps it around my neck. I don't remember packing that scarf.

I start to say "What - oh!"

Damon pulls me into a the scarf.

"Mm. Hmm." I mummer, Damon pulls away and kisses me again. I'm loving this but something still nags in the back of my mind.

"Listen, Damon, we..." I start to say.

"No. No, no no. Don't ruin it." he says interapting me.

He places a finger to my lips, shushing me. I push his hand out of the way and smile. Oh no, he _didn't_!

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say." I playfully defended myself and he didn't.

Damon lifted an eyebrow and guessed. "Well, I'm assuming it starts with, "What are we?" And then ends with, "Going to tell Stefan?""

Damn he did know...

"He should know." I knew that there was no going back for me and Stefan, not after what i had discovered last night but i still cared about him even if it was a different way.

"I know he should know." He said sounding guilty. "I just don't know when he should know it."

"Well, he knows that something is going on between us. I mean, it's the reason that he and I broke up." It was true, he deserves to know. So he could move on.

"Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy his?" He bagged. He was cute when he bagged.

"Maybe we shouldn't -" I said.

"No, Elena." Said Damon. "This is our time. It's never been right before but it is right now. Just one day? One day?"

Still holding my hand, He held up one finger and looks at me with pleading, puppy dog eyes. Gosh how can he be so cute?

I smile and give in saying. "OK, one day."

"Yes." He does a fist pump and I laugh. He is ridiculous but I love it!

Smiling, me and Damon walk to and open the front door. Our eyes go wide at what we see.

There stood a girl who looks about my age about to ring the door bell. Her dark brown hair is loose around her shoulders and she move behind right ear trying to keep it out of her light blue eyes. Her skin was so pale it was almost transparent but at the same time it could be made of porcelain . She smile, showing a purely white line of straight teeth.

"Hi!" She said looking at wide eye, like a deer caught in the head lights, nervous but trying to hide it.

"Hi." I said kindly trying to put her at ease.

"Hello?" Said Damon looking at her like she might pull out stake.

I elbow him and say. "I'm Elena Guilbert and this is Damon Salvatore, and you are?"

"Oh ...I'm Bella Zoe ...Bella Zoe Cullen"

* * *

**Well Have next chapter up tomorrow! Please Rate and Review, it would make me feel like somebody actually reads this story and helps me to write better. Thanks -Jay**


	4. Chapter 3:Stray

Kiss me and The Small Bump

Chapter 3: Stray

Elena POV 

I smile and hold out my hand to shake hers. She looks at me was if she is seeing ghost.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Bella and I love the name, what does it mean?"

She swallows and answers. " It actually really Bella Zoe as one name. Bella meaning Beautiful in Italian and Zoe meaning life in Bulgarian."

"Its beautiful." I said.

"Thank you. My Mother came up with it." She blushed and looked me in the eye for the first time. Her eye where so familiar.

"Yes, Yes! she does have a beautiful name but what do you want?" said Damon ,breaking my train of thought. I elbow him.

"Oh sorry! I'm here to see about getting a room. This is the Boarding house, isn't it? Not the family home right?" she said, pulling out a copy of The Mystic Falls Daily. "I saw it in the For Rent Classified. I'm not yet 18 but I'm about graduate and ive ...moved out."

"No, you got it right, this is the boarding house." I took the newspaper and skimmed, lo and behold there it was in big letters.

FOR RENT

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

ROOMS FOR RENT AT $300 RATE A MONTH

CALL OR KNOCK , NO HEADS UP NEEDED BUT ROOM NOT GURARNTEED.

CAN MAKE FIRST PAYMENT AFTER FIRST MONTH

204-175-0253

It was legit. So, I showed it to Damon and he skimmed it.

"Well..." He was about to say there was no room but I took one look at this girl and suddenly had an instinct to protect this girl and after taking real look at her. She looked thin, like she had been sick with only a single backpack slung over her shoulder. She didn't have anything it seemed and just needed somebody to help her.

"We will have to talk about it." I said before he could say anything more. "Its been a long time since any offers were made but maybe we..." I pointed at me and Damon. "Can work something out. If your willing to wait?"

"Really? Of course, I'll wait." She smiled, with warmth and relief in her eyes.

She went to sit down on the steps as I closed the door, Damon staring at me. He turned to me and I folded my arms.

"Elena, what the hell was that?!" He said, pointing towards the door.

"What do you mean Damon?" I said. "I was just said we might be able to find her a room."

"ELENA,WE CAN KEEP HER!" He Stated.

"SHE'S NOT A DOG THAT WE PICKED UP ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, DAMON!" I Yelled back."SHES A KID THAT SEEMS TO NEEDS OUR HELP."

"You don't think I can see that, Elena. She looks like she has nothing but the clothes on her back and looks about a couple cheeseburgers away from being considered Anorexic. Gosh, I wanted to take her to the kitchen and just feed her what ever we have for the rest of the day. "

"So you feel it to? The instinct to help her, to protect her." I said, just so we are clear.

He looked into my eyes and began to pace, running his hands through his black hair. "Yes,Elena... And that is why she can't stay here."

"Damon, I am not going to lose control!" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"That's not what meant! I meant with everything that's going on she might get in the middle of it and get or hurt or worse killed," He said, probably thinking of all the people we had lost. "Also what kid would come into a town alone? No parents? She has must be running from something!"

"And that's why we need to help her!" I contoured. "Maybe she's an orphan like me Damon but ether way, we can give her a chance and at least try. If it doesn't work, then will talk Liz and figure out what to do."

"Are you sure?" He said skeptical and I nodded. "Okay then 2 weeks and we see what happens."

I smiled and hugged him. "thank you and you know you would have never been able to turn her away."

"Whatever," He said, walking to the door and I followed him.

"Just to ask Why was that in the paper?" I asked.

"Maybe Zach put it in. I'm not sure I usually just check to see if the groups in there?" he shrugged.

He opened the door and we found her sitting on the porch soaking in the sun as if it where air, her bare hands spread out behind her, smiling. The smile was content but had twinge of sadness to it.

Damon spoke up. "Is that all you got for bags or is the a truck full just around the corner? Because I don't have all day to carry them in."

She turned and stood up quickly, wiping the dust of her but. "I can stay? No, this all I got. I'm sorry I don't have any money at the moment but I'm applying for a job today after school."

"Yes, you can stay." I said. "and that's fine, like it said in the paper you pay after the first month."

"Really!? Thank you, thank you and thank you!" She said smiling, her eyes where watering up.

"But before we get ahead of ourselves, you well have 2 week probation period." said Damon.

She nodded and shook our hands. "Your house, your rules! I wont let you down!" She did a little salute.

Me and Damon laughed at her eagerness.

"You mentioned something about school? I'm heading there now, you want a ride?"

Yeah, thank you." She said smiling.

"Have a great day at school,You two!" said Damon coming behind me and giving me a slight tap on the ass to get me going.

I began down the stairs and turned to wink at Damon. He smiled and waved. Me and Bella Zoe got in and headed out of the driveway. Just as Stefan's silver bike zoom past.

* * *

We arrived right as first break started and looked over at Bella Zoe..

She looked like she was just about ready to shit a brick, a big one... Like pyramid size.

"You okay?" I asked, trying really hard to not laugh at her expression.

She looked at me with wide eyes and smiled. "Little nervous... can you tell?

"Yeah, you look like you about to shit a brick." I said, matter factually.

"Pyramid size, am I right?" She looked at me and creaked up.

I began to giggle and we where off. She was holding her stomach from laughing so hard and I was crying tears.

After about a minute of wonderful inanity we stopped and I said . "Exactly. Whats got you scared?"

She looked sad. "I've never had the best record for making friends, my best friend is my cousin and there is very little numbers after that. I'm different"

Well, you all ready have friend right here. Stick with me and you can till everybody to go screw themselves if they don't like you. Never sell yourself short because you may just be the one to change the world."

She smiled and shook her head. "My mom said the same thing on my first day of school when I was five or when I got down on myself."

"She sounds like a smart women." prying ever so slightly. Maybe her answer would give her and insight to what we where dealing with.

She pulled the door handle and said. "Yeah,She was." Before opening her door and stepped out.

My heart sank for her. One parent down...Maybe. I opened my door , stepped out and slung my bag on to my shoulder.

We walked to the school office in silence and I told her where I would be when she got finished.

Bella Zoe POV

She walked away to go meet Caroline, who would be all judgey and Bonnie Who is probably high on herbs a little. I smiled as Elena went out of ear shot.

I turned to the receptionist as she looked at my ID and Medical card. She then looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, who put you up to this?" She said.

"Nobody." I said, smiling.

"Nobody? My dear, are you high? How in the world did you think that you could be entered into this school with this information? I mean look at this birthdate, you have ten seconds...

I looked into her eyes and she stopped, staring back at me in blank expression.

"Keep your voice down, please. Now your going to take another look at my information and it will be up to full standards and if anybody asks you are going to say you lost it. The birth date was September 23rd 1994 and you are going to have me put into the classes I asked for and there will be no problem what so ever, understand?

"Yes..." she looked down at my info again and smiled. "Everything is in order and here is your timetable my dear with all the classes you asked for."

"Thank you, have a nice day." I say takeing it smiling and walked out.

Gosh I love compulsion.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUHHH! IS SHE A VAMPIRE? SOMETHING ELSE? FIND OUT NEXT VAMP TIME AT THIS ...VAMP STORY?**

* * *

**Thank you Meskin10 for reviewing, Its good to know that somebody other then me likes my story. :) **

* * *

**Please Rate, review and Favorite. A good day to all. :)****I will be posting another Chapter soon, hopefully tomorrow.**

**Update: Due some surprise Assignments and test I wont be able to update tell probley Monday night. Sorry!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Who Am I?

Kiss me and The Small Bump

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But Bella Zoe and any OC's**

Chapter 4:Who am I?

Elena POV

I had dropped Bella Zoe off at the office was heading down the hall towards Coraline and Bonnie's locker.

Bella Zoe was quiet our whole walk to the office and when I said good-bye telling to come see me once she was done. She just nodded sadly.

I shouldn't have pushed her.

I remember my first day after my parents died, trying to act like i was fine but everybody seeing through it. I remember Caroline pointing it out and me wanting to rip her head off. No wonder Bella Zoe seemed frustrated because I asked about her mom. Even if she wasnt dead, it seemed a soft spot for Bella Zoe. I would have to bring down her defences more before trying again.

Bonnie and Caroline are at their lockers talking about the winter wonderland day coming up and how glad Caroline was not to have to worry about it . They look up and see me approaching.

Bonnie speaks up first. " Elena, hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I ask, playing it cool.

"Well, Caroline told me you had to move out to stay away from Jeremy." Answered Bonnie. Gosh, Caroline had a huge mouth, could she not keep anything secret?

I sigh . "Matt is at the house staying with him right now to make sure he keeps all of his hunter stuff in control. He's OK."

"But are you? I mean, clearly, they don't have a flat iron at hotel Salvatore."She giggles.

"Oh - I was in a rush.I mean .- look, do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk." I take my hair out of the bun it was in. Shit,I have sex hair.

"I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try."

"Oh, creepy Professor Guy is just Shane now." Said Caroline, pursuing her lips.

"He's not creepy." defended Bonnie. She was blushing so hard.

"We're not judging." I say as I here somebody walk up behind us. I turn my head and Bella Zoe smiles at me and my friends nervously. Gosh, Caroline must look scary to her. I hold up a finger mouthing one moment, she nods back.

I heard Caroline saying. "I am."

I turn back to them and smile.

"Don't listen to her. So, girls' night? We can raid the Salvatore wine cellar." Wait how old is Bella Zoe?

Caroline looks uncomfortable and says. "Um, are you sure that Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?"

"About Crashing , I want to introduce somebody to you."

"Who?" Said Caroline.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

I turned to Bella Zoe and waved her forward, smiling reassuringly. She walked over smiling shy ly her face slightly hidden behind her hair. Caroline and Bonnie size her up.

"Guys this is Bella Zoe Cullen. She is going to be staying with me and Damon at the Boarding House for a while." I turn to Bella Zoe. " Bella Zoe , this is Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet."

"Hello, it's really nice to meet you guys." Said Bella Zoe from her hair, She really wasnt kidding about the shyness thing.

"Hi, Bella Zoe! It's nice to meet you to." Said Bonnie reaching out to take her hand to shake it. Bella Zoe looked up and took it.

suddenly Bonnie's face went blank for a moment before her smile returned. What the hell was that about?

"Hey!" said Caroline bumping in and takeing Bella Zoe's hand. "Bella Zoe , what beautiful name! I used to actually name all my dolls that,. Where did you get it?"

Bella Zoe swallowed and answered. "My mother."

Oh, Caroline soft spot alert, soft spot alert! But she contuied. "Is your mom staying there too?"

"No, I'm by myself." she said, smiling kindly.

"Oh." said Caroline, suspicious.

I change the subject fast. "Bella is going to apply for a job at the grill today."

"Yeah,Matt told me he would be starting work again today." Said Caroline, tilting her head.

Bonnie nodded. "I heard a lot of the reconstruction was done by donations from the Mickelson family. probably feels guilty."

Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Why would somebody feel guilty about a restaurant being destroyed?" asked Bella Zoe, Lifting an eyebrow.

Shit! We would have to be careful from now on about what we said and did around Bella Zoe especially since me and Damon where living with her. Also even though she wasnt our but she was underage and needed rules. Me and Damon would have to sit down and make some. Yeah because we were so good at following them ourselves.

"Um, one of the younger relatives did some vandalism, you know." I answered..She nodded understanding and smiled too , that was a close one!

I suddenly caught sight of Damon walking down the school hallway. Our eyes connected and he made a motion for me to follow him.

I smiled at my friends. "Okay, I gotta go and speak to Miss. Berber about a paper. Bella Zoe, what class do you have first?"

"Um," She looked at her timetable and read out. "Art 40S with ."

I stared at her. She only looked sixteen or seventeen.

"Bella Zoe, how old are you exactly? You said you where underage."

"I turned seventeen on September. 23rd but I was homeschooled for most of my life. So I have most my sciences and Maths done but I still need to get my average up and finish my english and Math 40S to graduate." She explained smiling sweetly. "Anything else?"

"Maybe to-night. Bonnie and Caroline are coming over, you could join us if you want to. We could pick out your room, decorate a little and get to know each other, you down?"

Caroline and Bonnie smiled. Caroline was probably already wondering about color in her head.

"Yeah, I would really enjoy that." said Bella Zoe, excitement lighting up her eyes.

"Now, I know for a fact that Bonnie here has the same class. Bonnie would you give her a tour?" I asked, glancing at the hallway Damon went down.

"Yes, I would love to." Said Bonnie. Bella Zoe slightly nervous.

Well then I'll see you at lunch and don't worry nobody bites here." I said and patted her on the shoulder. "See you later."

I waved goodbye, trying not to run to the classroom.

Bella Zoe POV

Caroline and Bonnie turned to stare at me.

I was sweating bullets. Stay calm, Bella! Stay calm! I thought to myself. Only Bonnie might have an inkling of who I am.

"So how about those Wolves?" I said Breaking the silence. As I remember Caroline was easily distracted and shallow or maybe that was before she was a vampire.

Caroline smiled brightly at me. "The team this year is amazing like you can not belive! Oh my gosh, have you ever done cheerleading? You have the body of a cheerleader and we have spot open!

"I don't know..." I said, sure cheerleading was in my blood but I had never done it myself. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Just think about, okay and then we can talk about it tonight." She begged as here phone rang.

I bit my lip. It might help me to fit in and look normal, Not that I've ever gotten to be normal." Okay I'll think about it."

"Yes." She high-fived me. "Okay i gotta go meet my boyfriend who you will meeting at lunch. Have fun! Bye."

She ran off down the hall and it was just me with Bonnie in the hall as the warning bell rang.

Bonnie turned to me "Why don't we go sit somewhere and talk, huh?"

"Why don't we had to class, don't want to be late right?" I answered, as I began to walk towards the art room.

Next thing I knew the lights flickered and smacked into an air wall.

I smirked and turned around. "Smooth,Bonnie. Drawing from the full moon I see. How long will this one stay up?"

"This one?" She asked

"Nevermind. What is this about?" I said, folding my arms to stop my hands from shaking.

"Who are you?" She said, walking up to where I stood."Where are you from?"

"I told you and Elena told you, I'm..."

"Bella Zoe _Cullen_, my ass! Now who are you and what do you want?!" She lifted her hand and a pain ran through my chest.

I fell to the ground and bit back a scream. Tears streamed down my face and I stared at her, wanting to scream to her who I was but she wouldn't understand. I realised seeing the darkness in her eyes how much expression had taken over her.

"Bonnie, you could never understand." I gasped, convulsing as the heart she was causing took over my body.

"Bella Zoe, I saw it when I shook your hand, The Raven."

"Bonnie...please...belive me! I will never hurt anybody in this town and I want nothing from any of you then to be able to live here. Its my home!"

"DON'T YOU TRY AND BULLSHIT ME! THE RAVEN IS THE SALVATORE CREST ANIMAL! YOU ARE SALVATORE AND EVERYTIME A SALVATORE COMES INTO TOWN THEY BRING DEATH AND DESTURTION!" She screamed, her eyes becoming darker and darker.

I suddenly felt the light come to me and into me, fighting the darkness of her power. The pain washed away and I was left only with a slight soreness through out my body.

"You know nothing about me or my family!" I screamed back at her and stood as she staggered back, staring. "WHAT MAKES YOURS ANY BETTER? Look at you Bonnie you tortured a girl just because you don't understand her. Who are you to judge anybody because of who their family is? Sure the Salvatore family is not perfect but neither is the _Bennett_. _Who_ have dipped into the darkness so many times down the line, killing and torturing just as much as mine. Families can change with every generation and for the better. What will your generation mean?

She gasped and shock her head, the darkness leaving her eyes. She stepped forward and I stepped back.

"I'm sorry,Bella Zoe. I got out of hand...your right, my family's no better." She said.

"Lets just get to class, okay?" I choked out.

She nodded and we walk side by side up the hall. Her looking scared as hell at what she had just done.

I was about to cry knowing her fate was all but sealed, and there was nothing I could do about it.


	6. Authors Note

Hey Guys! This not a new chapter due to my computer breaking and me not being able to get any of my chapters off it before hand. So that being said I well not be able to post for the next 3 weeks because it is the shop and hopefully by that time it will be fixed. I hope you are all well and hope I'll have a new chapter for you in two weeks.

Thank you for reading,

Jay Lock


End file.
